Sweetest Addiction
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Jeff has had many addictions, some he will refuse to tell. But one addiction that is the sweetest addiction is his girlfriend, Pandora. Jeff Hardy/OC *For my BFF, Rika/Dwayne's Mate*


Jeff had been addicted to a few things. Some he can't even mention. But Pandora was an entirely different kind of addiction. It wasn't even about sex. Even though sex with her was on an completely different level. Pandora had been there when he had fell back onto those unmentioned addictions and was with him all the way. She was the angel that God had sent to watch over him. Jeff had appreciated Pandora a little more than he should but that was something that couldn't be helped. Nothing about Pandora could be helped.

Pandora huffed angrily and looked down at the discarded jeans and shirt from the floor. True what was where she and Jeff had had sex last night but geez, Couldn't he have picked up his clothes? She did. She huffed again and picked up the clothes, leaving for the laundry room. "Dora." Jeff had called affectionally. "Pandora.." He called again, leaning against the doorframe. "Jeff, I know we had a lot of fun last night-" "Yeah, we did." He interrupted with a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes and continued, "And I know you were sort of tired.." "Yeah, I was." He interrupted again. She sighed angrily then closed the washing machine door. "But, you can't leave your clothes all over. I like the house clean." Jeff sighed and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You didn't pick up yours so-"

Pandora quickly pulled away, crossing her arms on her large breasts. "Yes, Mr. Jeffery Nero Hardy, I did pick up my clothes. God, I'm 21 and you're 31 and I think I'm the freakin' adult here." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're the adult." She crossed her arms tighter on her chest, glaring at him. Trying not to unleash the string of profanities she had ready for him. "Fuck yeah, I am the goddamn adult! I clean, I cook, You pay the bills but geez! C'mon, Jeff. We're supposed to be partners here. Just help okay?" He looked at her with a blank stare, slowly blinking. "Can we..have sex now?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You wanna have sex? There's K&Y in the bathroom." Pandora snapped angrily, pushing past him and left.

A large smirk spread on his lips. He had wanted her to be mad for a reason. Make-up sex with Pandora was the best. Second to love-making, of course. Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets and went after her. She was in their bedroom. "Dora, alright. I'm sorry." Pandora turned her back to him and reached for her trusty, black messenger bag. Her and that bag had more history than her and Jeff. "Babe, I said I was sorry. I was just kidding anyway." She sighed again. "Once again, I am the freakin' adult in this house. Jeff, please act your age, not your shoe size. I'll be back later." Pandora gasped softly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "J-jeff, cut it out. I'm mad." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Yeah, you are." She laughed loudly and kissed him as he closed the door with his foot.

Pandora moaned and held his head closer to her erected nipple. Jeff sucked harder then leaned up and kissed her lips. She leaned up and touched his chest gently, her hand trailing down towards his twitching cock. Jeff grunted softly as she grabbed it tightly and laid his head on her forehead. Pandora jerked him softly, her thumb massaging his engorged, pink tip. She whined as he pulled her hand away, raising it and it's twin above her head. "Jeff!" Pandora whined before crying out as he buried himself deep inside her. He panted and licked his lips, pumping inside her, his skin smacking against hers.

She panted and pressed her chest against his, wrapping her thighs tightly around his hips, forcing him in even deeper. He moaned and smashed his lips against her as his cock began to throb inside her tightening walls. "Pan-Pandora.." Jeff moaned before kissing her passionately, his tongue wrestling with hers. Pandora moaned and kissed him back before screaming loudly, cumming heavily. He groaned loudly as he too cummed and laid on top of her, sure not crush her under him. She smiled and unwrapped her legs from him, massaging his colorful hair. Jeff purred and rubbed his nose in her neck. He was addicted to her. And he didn't care who knew.


End file.
